This your kingdom
by devilojoshi
Summary: Raja cari raja baru? Lah, memang ada yang seperti itu? Kiyoshi mencari raja baru untuk kerjaannya bersama dengan kekasihnya, Hanamiya. Melihat pemuda berambut biru dengan merah yang sedang bersama, Kiyoshi tertarik juga./ AkaKuro, KiyoHana/ Yaoi, lemon, 2shoot/ Happy AkaKuro day/ COMPLETE/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no basket © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rated : M

Pairing: AkaKuro, KiyoHana

Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Full Yaoi, Lime/Lemon di chapter yang akan datang, AU, dll

.

Summary: Adventure, kiyoshi yang merupakan raja tanpa mahkota dari kerajaan tersembunyi mencari pasangan untuk dijadikan raja dan ratu di kerajaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dunia yang begitu gelap, dunia manusia begitu diliputi dengan berbagai pikiran. Mata lainnya memandang ke arah lainnya, melihat seorang pemuda berambut _baby_ _blue_ yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan pemuda lain di sisinya. Mata coklat itu mengejap dan tersenyum lembut, begitu menyejukkan dan begitu halus. Rambut coklatnya berkibar begitu tersentuh dengan angin dunia yang terasa hambar tanpa rasa menyejukkan sedikit pun.

Berbalik ke belakang melihat pemuda berambut hitam lainnya yang berada di belakang sana—sedang merokok dengan hikmatnya. Senyum maklum lagi-lagi terlukis disana, "Tidakkah kau begitu menyukai benda itu?" tanyanya.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu melihat ke arah mata coklat itu, dengan senyum meremehkan dan asap mengepul dari mulut tipisnya, pemuda itu menyeringai, "Benda ini menyenangkan, dan lagi di dunia kita tidak ada benda seperti ini. Tidakkah kau ingin membuatku bahagia walau hanya beberapa hari?" tanya manja walau seringaian itu masihlah terpampang disana.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat, "Aku tau, tapi sepertinya asapnya sangat tidak baik untuk kita, Hanamiya." Ucap pemuda itu pada pemuda di depannya.

Hanamiya Makoto, pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata onix yang selalu terlihat sayu. Sifat menyebalkan dan selalu dijuluki dengan _'Bad boy'_ dari banyak orang. Seringai yang selalu terpampang di wajah tampannya, tapi sepertinya seringaian itu malah menarik pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi dan tentunya lebih besar darinya itu, membuat pemuda itu jatuh pada pesonanya saat itu juga. Pemuda yang sekarang sedang berada di depannya.

Kiyoshi Teppei, pemuda dengan rambut coklat begitu pun dengan matanya yang senada. Begitu baik hati. Dia adalah pangeran yang sedang melarikan diri dari kerajaannya, mungkin bukan melarikan diri karena akhirnya dia akan kembali juga kesana. Bersama dengan kekasihnya, Hanamiya, pemuda di depannya—dia sedang mencari orang atau kalau bisa pasangan yang membuatnya bisa benar-benar lepas dari kurungan kerajaan dan bersama dengan kekasihnya yang tidak suka dengan peraturan kerjaaan. Membuat pasangan yang berhasil dicarinya itu menjadi raja dan ratu yang baru di kerajaan dari dunia yang berbeda.

Kiyoshi berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Hanamiya hingga akhirnya berada di depan Hanamiya, mengambil rokok yang tinggal setengah itu dengan perlahan. Hanamiya melihat Kiyoshi dengan datar. "Apa? Kau itu selalu saja menyebalkan, bukan?" tanya Hanamiya setelah rokok yang sedang disesapnya itu jatuh entah kemana setelah di buang oleh Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut, "Tapi ini semua juga untukmu," ucapnya.

Hanamiya mendengus tidak suka, tapi kemudian seringaian yang bisa itu kembali di bibir tipisnya. Mengangkat tangan putihnya itu dengan perlahan untuk membelai dada bidang di depannya dengan _seduktif_, melihat mata lain itu dengan sayu. "Ah, aku tau kau pasti hanya tidak mau rasa bibirku ini menjadi lain, bukan?" tanyanya terkekeh.

Kiyoshi hanya diam menerima semua belaian, dan elusan di pipi, leher dan dadanya, bahkan tidak lama kemudian Hanamiya mulai meremas rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan dari belakang.

Tapi, ini bukan saatnya melayani Hanamiya dengan sikapnya ini. Dia harus segera mencari orang yang tepat untuk kerajaannya. Jadi, dengan sangat berat hari, Kiyoshi akhirnya melepaskan lengan yang sedang membelit tubuhnya dan bibir yang sedang mengecup setiap sisi rahang tegasnya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini, kita harus mencari pasangan yang tepat, Hanamiya." Ucap Kiyoshi.

Hanamiya hanya mendengus tapi kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya juga. "Kalau begitu, kita harus mencarinya dimana?" tanyanya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum, "Sepertinya untuk itu aku sudah menemukan kandidatnya,"

Hanamiya tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan saja. hanya tinggal membujuk mereka bukan? Kita bisa bersantai terlebih dulu," ucapnya merengkuh kembali tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

Ah—siapa sangka, ternyata Kiyoshi tidak bisa melawan lagi.

.

.

.

Akashi baru saja selesai mengantar kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya ini membeli minuman favoritnya. Andai pemuda berambut _baby blue_ dengan wajah yang sangat manis ini bukan kekasih yang paling disayanginya, Akashi tidak akan sudi untuk beranjak dari rajangnya sambil membaca buku yang disukainya itu dengan sangat cepat.

—Jika orang lain, mungkin dia akan langsung melemparkan gunting merahnya pada orang itu saat itu juga.

Akashi seijuurou, pemuda dengan rambut merah terang dan mata heterocrome. Ah, mata itu begitu memikat setiap orang yang melihatnya. Begitu mempesona dan membuat penampilannya lebih menarik apalagi untuk menarik orang-orang yang di sekitarnya.

Akashi melirik kuroko yang sedang berada di sampingnya sambil meminum _vanilla milk shake_, "Tetsuya," panggilnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dengan rambut _baby blue_ dan kulit putih lembut seperti bayi, wajah yang selalu bertampang datar tapi tetap terlihat sangat manis—itu melihat Akashi teduh, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya.

Akashi mendengus, "Kita kembali ke rumahku saja," perintahnya memegang tangan Kuroko langsung.

Kuroko hanya diam saat tubuhnya langsung diseret dengan sangat cepat. Melihat punggung Akashi yang sedikit lebih lebar dari miliknya dan melihat rahang tegas yang terlihat sedikit dari belakang, membuatnya tersenyum sangat samar.

Halte bus, akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menunggu bus yang datang karena tadi sebelum Akashi dan Kuroko—yang memang berada di rumah Akashi—tidak ingin menaiki mobil pribadi Akashi. Kuroko bilang dia ingin menaiki bus karena menaiki mobil Akashi hanya akan membuat orang-orang memperhatikan mereka.

Akashi menunggu bus itu dengan tidak sabaran, melihat Akashi yang seperti itu Kuroko semakin tersenyum lebar. Demi apa dia bisa begitu menyukai pemuda di depannya itu dengan sangat? Dia sendiri bingung. Saat Akashi menyatakan perasaannya dengan sangat cepat, Kuroko dengan sangat cepat pula mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Bahkan teman-temannya yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya menganga saat diceritakan.

Bus akhirnya datang dan lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya diam saat Akashi dengan cepat menyeretnya masuk ke dalam.

.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, melihat Kuroko dengan tidak fokus, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kuroko melirik ke bawah sebentar, "Tidak," jawabnya.

Akashi mendengus mendengar apa yang jawabkan kuroko. Dia tidak suka orang yang telah membuatnya penasaran malah membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Jadi dengan kesal Akashi bertanya lagi, "Apa?"

Kuroko terlihat seperti bingung, melihat Akashi dengan senyum yang sangat—amat samar. "Apa Akashi-kun begitu tidak tenang?" tanyanya.

Akashi menaikkan halisnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Kuroko menggeleng sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada botol vanilla milk shake yang sudah habis itu. menggoyankan botol itu dengan perlahan, "Aku pikir Akashi merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak tenang sekarang," jawabnya.

Akashi semakin kesal dibuatnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng lemah dan melihat Akashi lembut, "Tidak apa, hanya berpikir kalau Akashi sepertinya begitu ingin cepat sampai ke rumah hanya untuk melepaskan sesuatu," senyuman sedikit nakal muncul di bibir Kuroko, tentunya dengan sedikit seburat merah di pipinya.

Akashi mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarkan kuroko, memegang tangan kuroko dengan erat. "Biarkan aku menahannya, Tetsuya. Jadi jangan memancingku dulu sekarang," ucapnya.

Kuroko tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, "Iya, Akashi-kun," jawabnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini tempatnya? Tau dari mana?" tanya Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi melihat ke setiap sisi tempat itu. Begitu megah dan sangat elegan. Melihat Hanamiya yang berada di gendongannya dengan lembut, "_Insting_," jawabnya dan menurnkan Hanamiya dari gendongan a la _bridal sytle_nya. Sebenarnya Hanamiya bisa saja terbang sendiri, tapi dirinya terlalu malas dan Kiyoshi dengan senang hati memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Hanamiya terbang.

Hanamiya melihat setiap sudut rumah Akashi, "Hm, tempat yang lumayan juga," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke sana kemari. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya, dengan tidak sopannya, dia mengambil salah satu buku yang terletak di meja belajar Akashi.

Melihat isi buku itu ternyata adalah sebuah buku sejarah kerajaan. "Hm, sepertinya untuk kali ini kau benar," ucapnya sambil membolak-balik buku itu.

Kiyoshi melihat dari belakang Hanamiya, "Aku rasa juga seperti itu,"

.

.

.

_**Tbc~**_

* * *

Ini hanya 2shoot jadi bisa berharap sedikit dilanjut^^

Paling cepat 3 hari udah lanjut kok, makasih^^

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : M

Pairing: AkaKuro, KiyoHana

Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Full Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, AU, dll

..

.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya sampai di kediaman dengan halaman yang lumayan luas, arsitektur dari mansion yang terlihat persatuan antara gaya masa kini dan lampau. Begitu nyaman, berkelas dan klasik sekaligus. Kediaman Akashi, semua orang tau kalau keluarga Akashi adalah salah satu golongan atas dengan sedikit darah biru yang mengalir di nadi mereka.

—Anggap saja mereka adalah keturunan jauh dari raja terdahulu.

Kuroko tidak perlu disuruh lagi langsung mengikuti arah melangkah Akashi. Menuju kamar yang terletak di sebelah ruang baca, kamar yang sedikit berbeda dari kamar lainnya. Kaman milik Seijuuro yang sekarang sedang melangkah tergesa-gesa. Kamar terletak di ujung mansion itu sedikit lebih besar dari pada ruangan lainnya, fasilitas yang lumayan lengkap. Hm, seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang menuntut adalah sebuah perfeksionisme yang tinggi. Bahkan Kuroko pun terkadang dituntut hal yang seperti itu, dan dengan sabarnya Kuroko hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diinginkan kekasinya itu.

—terkadang orang selalu berkata kalau Kuroko terlalu mencintai pemuda dengan iris berbeda warna itu.

Kuroko masuk dengan cepat saat Akashi menyuruhnya masuk, berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Akashi yang langsung jatuh ke ranjang putih bersihnya. Melihat pemuda merah itu melihatnya dengan intens saat dirasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Kuroko.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak apa," jawabnya.

Akashi menaikkan halisnya, bangkit dari gaya terlentangnya menjadi duduk sambil tetap melihat Kuroko. Tanpa merasakan langsung pun Akashi tau, pasti sekarang badan Kuroko akan sedikit mengigil dan panas—terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah, begitu kontras dengan kulit putih bayinya. Akashi menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kemari 'lah, Tetsuya." Perintahnya menepuk tempat di sebelah kirinya.

Kuroko masih diam, melihat seprai putih yang sekarang sedang ditepuk Akashi. Melihat pemuda merah itu meminta izin lalu melangkah perlahan kembali.

Kuroko duduk di sebelah Akashi dengan tenang. Menyadari jika Akashi masih tidak berbuat apa-apa hanya melihatnya dengan intens dari atas ke bawah, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melihat Akashi dengan pandangan bertanya. Tunggu, bukankah tadi mereka segera pulang ke kediaman Akashi karena akan melakukan sesuatu?

—Oh, Kuroko tidak melupakan hal itu, tapi sepertinya Akashi yang sedikit melupakannya,

"Bisa kita mulai?"

...atau mungkin tidak?

Kuroko memandang Akashi seperti menjawab pertanyaan _implist_ itu disertai dengan anggukan. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di sekitar hidung dan bibirnya. Merasakan betapa halusnya benda yang sekarang sedang mengecup lembut bibirnya, membasahi sedikitnya jengkal bibirnya. Kuroko terhanyut, menggengam kaos yang sedang dikenakan Akashi dengan erat. Nafasnya mulai terengah padahal Akashi belum melumatnya sama sekali, baru melakukan langkah membasahi.

Mata sayu yang sedikit tertutup itu membuat Akashi semakin beringas. Kuroko memang orang yang selalu bisa membangkitkan birahinya—saat kapan pun dan dimana pun. Perlahan tapi pasti Akashi membantu Kuroko untuk terlentang dengan menempatkan dirinya tepat di atas Kuroko. Akashi sedikit mengangkat kakinya, menempatkannya di sela selangkangan Kuroko, menekan sesuatu di sana dengan lembut. Tangannya membelai rambut _baby blue_ yang sedikit berkeringat itu. Bau harum vanilla dari rambut Kuroko yang dibelainya langsung menyapa penciumannya, membuatnya semakin melayang dalam cumbuan bibir itu.

"Mmph," Kuroko sepertinya akhrinya benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya. Sedikit enggan pula Akashi melepaskan persatuan basah itu. Melihat bagaimana bengkaknya bibir merah ranum itu, saliva yang berada di seluruh permukaan bibir sampai dagu Kuroko, mata sayu yang luar biasa indah, dan nafas berat terenggah yang sedang menimpa wajahnya.

Akashi membelai rambut Kuroko terus-menerus, membuat suasana yang tadinya panas menjadi sedikit menghangat. Menatap Kuroko dengan lembut, Akashi tersenyum, "Begitu menggairahkan," ucapnya pelan.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Mata Akashi maupun Kuroko membulat dengan cepat.

Itu bukan suara dari mereka berdua, tapi suara asing yang entah darimana adanya.

Akashi melihat ke segala penjuru, melihat dari sudut ruangan—tepat di samping rak bukunya—ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Yang berambut coklat hanya tersenyum, dan yang satu lagi dengan menyeringai—bahagia sepertinya.

Akashi segera duduk di ranjangnya, melihat kedua pemuda yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dan Kuroko. Melirik sebelah kanan, guntingnya tepat di meja belajarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, jadi Akashi hanya diam dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Mendelikkan matanya, Akashi bertanya, "Siapa kalian?"

Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya tersenyum, Kiyoshi menghampiri Akashi yang diam dengan senyum meminta maaf karena sudah memotong ritual mereka.

Tap

"Aku minta maaf sudah lancang—"

"Kau memang sudah sangat lancang," potong Akashi tidak suka. Dilihatnya pemuda lain yang sedang berjalan ke arah Kuroko—dari belakangnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat," ucapnya pada Hanamiya. Hanamiya langsung terdiam sambil nyengir karena ketahuan mengendap-endap ingin mendekati Kuroko yang hanya melihatnya bingung.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kiyoshi, Akashi memandangnya dengan tajam. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanyanya.

Kiyoshi menggaruh belakang kepalanya, "Err, sebenarnya kami bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang yang sedang berkunjung. Namaku Kiyoshi, dan dia Hanamiya," ucapnya linglung. Hanamiya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Kiyoshi, Akashi mengangkat halisnya tidak suka, dan Kuroko hanya tetap terdiam dengan ekspresi biasanya.

"Jadi kau itu penyusup?"

"Bukan! Eh—bi-bisa juga seperti itu sih," jawabnya bingung. "Tapi, kami disini berniat baik, tidak ada niatan lain sama sekali," lanjutnya cepat.

"Maksudmu?"

Semakin bingung, Kiyoshi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err... sebenarnya, kami disini sedang mencari pasangan yang menurut kami bisa menjaga kerajaan kami," jelas Kiyoshi.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kerajaan?" Kuroko menyahut dengan pelan. Melihat semuanya dan mendengarkan semuanya dari awal membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Kiyoshi tersenyum cangguh, "Seperti itu lah,"

"Kau terlalu lama, biar aku yang menjelaskan," ucap Hanamiya menyela. Melihat Kuroko menyeringai, "Kau tau kalau kami ini bukanlah manusia," ucapnya. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya diam. "—sebut saja kami dari dunia lain yang jauh dari sini, bukan di dunia kalian. Kami memang berwujud sama seperti kalian pada umumnya," berjalan menuju Kiyoshi. "—kami disebut mahluk peniru, walaupun seperti ini, terkadang saat kami bisa menemukan orang yang menjadi pasangan kami, kami akan bisa berubah menjadi yang lain."

Kuroko terdiam, "Aku belum mengerti," jawabnya.

Hanamiya menghela nafas, memang seperti ini 'lah resikonya menjelaskan pada orang yang tidak pernah tau menahu tetang mereka. Akan sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan—untuknya. "Lebih tepatnya, kami ini mahluk setengah manusia dan setelah lainnya. Kami dapat berubah wujud sesuai keinginan untuk memenuhi semua yang kami inginkan—dengan catatan harus sejalan pikiran dengan pasangan kami." Ucapnya.

Akashi menganggukan kepalanya—mengerti. "Dan sekarang apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Hanamiya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi, "Kami mencari raja baru untuk menggantikan Kiyoshi." Ucapnya.

"..."

Terdiam. Tidak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang mau berkata hal yang lain untuk menyahuti semuanya.

Kiyoshi berdeham, menghilangkan suasana yang sepertinya mulai terasa tidak nyaman ini. "Aku pikir kalau kalian bisa menggantikanku dan Hanamiya menjadi pemimpin di kerajaan," ucapnya lebih lanjut.

Kuroko melihat Akashi yang menyeringai. Sepertinya dia punya perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Jadi kau ingin kami menjadi raja dan ratu untuk menggantikan kalian?" tanya Akashi.

Kiyoshi mengangguk.

"Kau tidak takut jika kerajaanmu itu akan hancur di tangan kami?"

Kiyoshi terdiam. "Semuanya sudah diperhitungkan dengan matang. Hal itu adalah resiko yang harus kami ambil untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ini,"

"Apa yang akan rakyat kalian katakan jika tau hal ini?" tanya Kuroko.

Hanamiya terkekeh, "Kami akan menyembunyikan semuanya. Mereka pasti akan tidak suka atau mungkin akan langsung menentang semua yang kami lakukan ini." jawabnya.

"Dan kalian berani mengambil resiko seperti itu? aku menolak!"

Kuroko terkejut, melihat Akashi yang masih menatap pasangan di depan mereka itu dengan tajam. Kuroko tidak akan menduga kalau Akashi akan menolak hal yang mungkin selama ini di inginkan pemuda merah itu. Dia pikir, Akashi akan senang menjadi orang nomor satu disana. Menjadi pemimpin orang-orang, mengendalikan semuanya dengan semaunya. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi?

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko jika kami ketahuan disaat kalian sedang bahagia di luaran sana. Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang bahkan resiko terbesarnya belum ku ketahui,"

Cukup logika, Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya sepertinya berpikiran hal yang sama, saling melihatnya dan mengangguk. Ternyata orang dengan gaya pemikiran berbeda seperti mereka juga bisa memiliki alur yang sama.

Kiyoshi melihat Akashi, "Aku tau hal itu,"

Kuroko beringsut mendekat ke arah Akashi. Menggenggam tangan putih itu dengan perlahan, "Tidak apa, Akashi-kun." Ucapnya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengelus pelan bahu tegap kekasihnya, melihat Akashi dengan pandangan seperti biasanya. "Aku tau Akashi-kun menginginkannya," ucap Kuroko.

Akashi terdiam sebentar, mendengus, "Kau tau, ini yang paling tidak kusuka darimu. Sikap terlalu percaya dirimu,"

Kuroko masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Akashi.

"Kau tau aku memang tetarik dengan tawaran ini, tapi—melihat kedua orang itu berkata kalau hal ini memiliki resiko yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui, aku tidak ingin membuatmu jatuh dalam bahaya." Jelasnya.

Kuroko tertegun. Ternyata seperti inilah yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi tadi, alasan kenapa dari tadi Akashi seperti tidak tetarik dengan tawaran yang bahkan sepertinya tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Diam-diam, Kuroko tersenyum di balik wajah datarnya.

"Ekhm, jadi—kalian mau?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu pun juga dengan Akashi. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi raja? Bukankah hal itu memang sudah menjadi tugasmu?" tanya Akashi.

Kiyoshi mengangguk, "Hal itu memang benar, tapi—aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini," melihat Hanamiya yang hanya acuh tak acuh mendengarkan. Diam dan perlahan, Kiyoshi melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kecil Hanamiya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak lalu menyeringai dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kiyoshi—tanpa malu tentunya. "—hal ini karena, dia tidak ingin terkekang oleh semua peraturan kerajaan."

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku tau rasanya terkekang," ucapnya sedikit sendu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau rubah saja semua peraturan yang berada di kerajanmu itu?" tanya Kuroko.

Hanamiya melihat Kiyoshi cepat, "Dia benar," ucapnya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum, "Hal itu akan sangat sulit, bagi kami—para anggota kerajaan—semua peraturan itu diatur oleh para tetua,"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Hening dalam sunyi sepertinya Akashi maupun Kuroko ikut membantu mencari bagaimana cara untuk membuat kedua pemuda di depan mereka ini mencari jalan keluarnya.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku punya salah satu buku yang bisa membantu kalian," ucapnya beranjak dari ranjangnya. Menoleh, "—kalian bisa duduk di sofa, aku tau sejak tadi 'mungkin' kalian sudah lelah berdiri," ucapnya.

Hanamiya mendengus tidak suka, "Jika kau tau kenapa tidak dari tadi," ucapnya kesal sambil berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

"Hanya mengetes,"

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi datang dengan buku tebal dengan sampul coklat. Kuroko sudah berganti posisi, walau tetap berada di atas ranjang.

Melihat Akashi yang duduk di depan Hanamiya maupun Kiyoshi, Kuroko pun mengikuti Akashi—duduk di samping kekasihnya. Mendengarkan apa yang sedang dikatakan dan dijelaskan Akashi saat ini. "Menurutku pemahaman dalam buku ini bisa sedikit membantu kalian," ucap Akashi menyodorkan buku yang dibawanya.

Kuroko melihat buku apa itu.

'_**Gaya perkembangan zaman kerajaan.'**_

"Menurutku filosofi yang dipakai penulis tersebut lumayan bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian," lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan punggunya di sandaran sofa, tangan sebelah kanan merangkul Kuroko dari belakang—memaksa Kuroko untuk lebih mendekat dengannya.

Hanamiya langsung mengambil buku di atas meja itu dengan cepat. Membuka dan membaca isi yang terdapat dalam buku itu. Hanamiya adalah salah satu orang penting di dunia sana—mungkin lebih tepatnya, tercari—karena kepintaran otak dan kelicikannya. Banyak orang yang mencarinya untuk diajak kerja sana dalam sebuah perkumpulan kecil. Hanamiya memang tadinya orang yang tidak baik, tapi itu sebelum bertemu kembali dengan Kiyoshi—yang dulunya adalah sahabatnya.

Membacanya dengan teliti, "Aku rasa dia benar," ucapnya.

Kiyoshi mengangkat sebelah halisnya, melihat buku yang disodorkan Hanamiya padanya. Membaca isinya, halisnya saling berpautan sampai akhirnya mengembangkan senyum.

"Aku rasa juga begitu," setujunya.

Hanamiya menyeringai melihat Akashi, "Jika saja kau orang dari duniaku, aku yakin kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat ditakuti dan hebat," ucapnya.

Akashi mendengus tidak suka apa yang dikatakan Hanamiya. Jelas sekali kalau dia sudah menjadi orang seperti itu walau tanpa harus berada di dunia yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui apa itu. Lebih baik dia tetap berada disini, daripada harus tersesat di dunia antah-berantah walau akan menjadi lebih hebat dari sekarang.

"Akashi-kun, sudah menjadi orang hebat,"

Hanamiya melihat Kuroko bingung. "Heh, maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Akashi-kun memang sudah menjadi orang hebat. Semua orang tau akan hal itu, dan semua orang akan takut jika sudah mengetahui tentang Akashi-kun." Jawabnya.

Hanamiya mendengus, "Duniamu lebih kecil dibandingkan duniaku, kau tau itu? Bagimana jika ku tunjukkan sebentar?"

Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat.

Akashi maupun Kiyoshi membelalakan matanya dengan sangat lebar. Kiyoshi tidak tau kalau Hanamiya akan dengan cepat menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko—memeluk pemuda itu dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Dia tau, kemana Hanamiya membawanya—dunianya. Jelas sekali, tadi Hanamiya berkata kalau dia ingin menunjukan dunia mereka pada Kuroko.

"Kemana dia membawa Tetsuya?!" Akashi bangun dan langsung mencengkram kaus yang sedang dipakai Kiyoshi. Menunjukkan mata berbeda warnyanya yang menyala—kesal. Sungguh, dia tidak tau kalau pemuda hitam itu akan langsung membawa Tetsuyanya.

Kiyoshi menatap mata Akashi dengan sedikit terkejut, lalu menghela nafas. "Kau tenang saja, Hanamiya tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak baik pada pemuda biru itu. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan rumah kami." Jawabnya.

Akashi mendengus tidak percaya. Andai saja tadi dia tidak meletakkan guntingnya di atas meja, pasti sekarang pemuda itu akan mendapatkan banyak goresan dalam hasil perbuatannya. Bersyukur karena dewi fortuna masih memihak Kiyoshi. Mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kaus Kiyoshi, Akashi memandang lebih dalam lagi mata coklat di depannya. "Jadi, sekarang antarkan aku menuju dia!" perintahnya—tidak ingat atau mungkin malas mengingat kalau orang di depannya adalah seorang raja, calon pewaris tahta lebih tepatnya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum, "Aku tau kau akan mengatakannya, kalau begitu kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kuroko masih dalam gendongan Hanamiya. Melihat dari atas awan tempat yang Hanamiya adalah dunianya. Begitu indah, berbeda dari tempat-tempat yang pernah dia datangi—begitu natural, tanpa ada sedikit pun polusi. Jika halnya di dunia manusia, mungkin tempat seperti ini tidak lama akan langsung banyak didatangi orang.

Melihat laut yang begitu biru terbentang dengan sangat luasnya, beberapa laut berwarna selain biru, ada yang berwana kuning, merah, dan ungu. Melihat banyaknya ikan yang sedang berlomba untuk menuju sisi lain dunia. Mengalihkannya pada hutan hijau dengan beberapa tumbuhan berwarna aneh, Kuroko tertegun lagi. Disana masih ada dinosaurus yang kata bukunya hidup lebih dari beberapa juta tahun yang lalu. Merasa ada suara kepakan sayap, Kuroko melihat ke depan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya melayang, Kuroko melihat sepasang burung putih besar—sangat besar—sedang terbang berdampingan.

Begitu indah.

Hanya dua kata itu yang dapat Kuroko ungkapkan dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana? Duniaku jelas lebih hebat dan luas dari duniamu, bukan?"

Suara Hanamiya membuatnya langsung mengalihkan padangannya. Mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya ini, Kuroko bergumam, "Kau benar,"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan kuroko lagi-lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Hanamiya menyeringai. Kuroko bertanya dalam hatinya, apa memang orang ini berwajah seperti itu atau memang ekspresi itu yang disukainya?

Entahlah.

Syut

Hanamiya melesat dengan cepat sambil menggendong Kuroko. Kuroko terlihat tidak ketakutan sama sekali, wajahnya masih sama saja dengan seperti yang dulu-dulu. Melihat dengan seksama semua yang berada di bawah dengan kagum.

Ini menakjubkan, begitulah pikirnya.

"Kau terlalu cepat mengajaknya kesini, Hanamiya,"

Hanamiya langsung berhenti terbang tiba-tiba. Melihat dua orang yang berada di depannya, dengan tatapan menyebalkan. "Heh, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan tempat tinggal kita," jawabnya acuh. Melihat Akashi yang sedang melayang tanpa masalah, Hanamiya mengangkat halisnya, "Kenapa dia bisa terbang?" tanyanya pada Kiyoshi sambil menunjuk Akashi.

Akashi tersinggung terlihat dari dahinya yang langsung mengkerut, "Turunkan tanganmu itu!" perintahnya.

Hanamiya melihat Akashi, "Kenapa? Kau marah hanya karena itu? heh, begitu _sensitive_ dirimu itu." ucapnya mengejek.

Akashi menggeram kesal, matanya semakin berkilat melihat Hanamiya yang sedang menggendong Tetsuyanya itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Tetsuya, dan itu absolut. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh properti milih Akashi Seijuuro kecuali jika orang itu ingin sekali berhadapan dengannya.

Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya, melihat Hanamiya dengan seringaian mengerikan.

Kuroko membulatkan matanya melihat Akashi yang seperti itu. Tidak, dia sudah berusaha membuat Akashi berubah, dan dia tidak mau sampai kejadian dulu sampai terulang. Dengan cepat Kuroko tidak sadar kalau dia melompat dari gendongan Hanamiya—tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka sedang tidak berpijak pada tanah. Membuat tubuhnya dengan cepat turun ke bawah.

Semua mata disana terbelalak, termasuk Akashi yang tadi sempat kehilangan pikirannya.

Melihat tangan putih itu terjulur, seperti meminta pertolongan darinya.

Syuut

Byur!

Hitungan seperti sekian detik, sebelum tubuh Kuroko menambrak lautan, Akashi berhasil menangkap tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Walaupun akhirnya tubuhnya harus berkorban karena tertabrak air laut.

Kiyoshi segera melesat dengan kencang, berhenti beberapa mili dari permukaan air laut. Melihat ke sana dan sini, mencari keberadaan kedua orang itu. sedangkan, Hanamiya yang masih berada di atas hanya tertegun sesaat, dan berpura-pura acuh tak acuh mendekati Kiyoshi.

Berdiri di samping kiyoshi. "Dimana mereka?" tanya Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi melihat Hanamiya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, aku tidak melihat dimana mereka jatuh tadi." Jawabnya.

Hanamiya menghela nafas, "Merepotkan," gumamnya dan dengan cepat ditepuknya bahu Kiyoshi. Dengan cepat meluncur ke bawah air, Kiyoshi hanya bisa berdiam—menunggu sampai Hanamiya kembali muncul ke permukaan. Hanya dia saat ini tempat Hanamiya mengambil nafas. Seperti sebuah sihir yang sulit dipahami, sekarang nafas yang di dapat oleh Hanamiya dialirkan dari Kiyoshi yang berada di atas.

Seperti penjelasan Hanamiya saat di rumah Akashi, mereka—Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi—dapat berubah sesuai kebutuhan.

.

.

Di bawah laut, Hanamiya melihat kesegala penjuru dalam lautan. Begitu banyak moster laut di sana, entah mulai yang wujud ikan dan yang tidak berwujud dengan benar. Melihat salah satu tempat yang lumayan besar, dengan bangunan megah, Hanamiya tiba-tiba menyeringai senang.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan," kekehnya lalu berenang menuju bangunan dasar laut itu.

.

.

"Ummh..!"

Desahan halus terdengar dengan begitu intensnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau yang sedang menindih pemuda berambut hitam legam di bawahnya menggeram saat adanya dorongan di dadanya. Hijau bertatapan dengan onix.

"Hosh... Shin-chan~" desahnya sambil memainkan rambut hijau di atasnya. Tersenyum dengan begitu nakal, Takao—nama pemuda itu—menyentuh bibir sedikit membengkak Midorima Shintaro—atau mungkin lebih suka dia sebut Shin-chan. "Hehe, kau begitu bernafsu sekarang," godanya.

Midorima hanya diam melihat Takao yang sedang berusaha menggodanya. Sedikit heran mungkin, dia yang adalah raja lautan bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda abstrak yang suka sekali menggodanya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sekarang hatinya hanya untuk pemuda ini.

"Berhenti menggodaku, dan jangan melawan."

Takao hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap pemuda hijau itu. Dielusnya wajah tampan yang begitu dipujanya dengan sepenuh hati, rambut hijau yang begitu halus di tangannya dia jembaki pelan—saat merasa daerah lehernya mulai dirambati, didorongnya kembali pemuda itu dan melihat mata hijau yang begitu cerah melihatnya.

"Shin-cha—!"

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi boleh aku bertanya?"

Takao terbelalak saat kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara lain, sedangkan Midorima hanya menggeram kesal. Sial sekali nasib mereka, sedang asik melakukan hal yang begitu menyenangkan, malah diganggu oleh pemuda dengan rupa menyebalkan itu. Midorima tau pasti siapa orang yagn datang itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"—kau memang pemuda yang tidak menyenangkan, Hanamiya." Ucap Midorima melihat Hanamiya yang sedang bersender di jendela.

Hanamiya menyeringai senang, "Kau tau, inilah hobiku... mengganggu orang lain," jawabnya.

Mendengus kesal, Midorima yang tau posisinya belum terganti hanya beranjak dari atas Takao. Merapihkan helaian bajunya, dan melihat dengan mata hijaunya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Takao yang dibelakang hanya melihat, tanpa memperdulikan posisinya. Hanya berguling dan melihat Hanamiya.

"Ah, ya... aku sedang mencari 2 orang merepotkan. Kau tau dimana mereka?" tanyanya.

Midorima diam, "Apa yang kau maksud pemuda dengan rambut biru dan merah itu?" tanyanya.

"Betul! Dimana mereka?"

"Mereka sudah kembali ke atas," jawabnya.

"..."

Perubahan wajah Hanamiya terlihat dengan jelas kalau dia tidak suka. Tapi dengan cepatnya dia ganti ekspresi tidak suka dengan aura gelap itu. Terkekeh melihat Midorima, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke atas lagi. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan," ucapnya berbalik. Baru beberapa kali dorongan kaki untuk menuju atas, Hanamiya berbalik, menyeringai melihat Midorima. "—aku tidak tau, ternyata kau juga ditandai oleh Takao."

Wajah Midorima memerah seketika mendengar kata-kata dan kekehan keras itu.

.

.

.

"Uah! Kenapa tidak bilang jika mereka sudah di atas?!"

Hanamiya muncul dari laut, melihat ke tiga orang yang sedang berdiri sambil melayang itu dengan kesal. Matanya menajam, melihat Kiyoshi yang hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf. Kiyoshi mencoba menjulurkan tangannya pada Hanamiya, tapi ditepis dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Ucap hanamiya.

"Sepertinya, Hanamiya-kun marah." Kuroko berujar kecil. Pakaiannya masih setengah basah, membuat kaus yang dipakainya menempel pada tubuhnya yang kurus itu.

Kiyoshi tertawa hambar, "Dia tidak marah," melihat Hanamiya yang sedang menatapnya tajam, Kiyoshi langsung menghentikan tawanya. "—sepertinya begitu." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bisa antar kami ke dunia kami." Akashi berujar tidak melihat situasi.

Kiyoshi melihat Akashi, "Kau tidak ingin melihat kerajaanku dulu. Siapa tau kau akan tertarik dengan penawaranku wak—"

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya tinggal mengikuti buku yang kuberikan, dan kau bisa pulangkan kami, sekarang."

Kuroko melihat Akashi yang mantap ke depan. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sudah tidak suka merada di sini, atau mungkin karena pakaian yang sekarang basah. Kuroko tau, Akashi orang yang cukup memperhatikan penampilan—dalam maupun luar. Jadi, mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Akashi-nya begitu ingin cepat pulang.

—ya, mungkin seperti itu.

Sebuah pemikiran yang kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh tentu saja.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalian peganglah tanganku," ucapnya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain mencoba mendekati Hanamiya yang masih terlihat kesal. Perhalan digenggamnya tangan putih itu dengan lembut. Kiyoshi tersenyum melihat genggamannya tidak ditampik oleh Hanamiya. Melihat Akashi dan Kuroko yang melayang ke arahnya, menyambut tangannya dengan perlahan. "—pejamkan mata kalian sambil berpegangan tangan. Jangan buka mata sampai kalian merasa harus membukanya." Ucapnya.

Akashi maupun Kuroko hanya mengikutinya. Menggenggam tangan pasangan dengan erat. Kuroko sepertinya ketakutan, terasa dari tangannya yang sedikit dingin dan bergetar. Membuat Akashi harus menggengamnya lebih kuat dan erat lagi. menyalurkan semua perasaan tenangnya yang dalam pada Tetsuyanya. Membuat pemuda itu tidak gemetar lagi dan kembali mulai tenang.

'_Aku menunggu pertemuan kita kembali. Sampai jumpa.'_

Suara angin berhembus dengan kencang. Akashi maupun Kuroko terjatuh dengan kencang ke ranjang mereka. tubuh Akashi jatuh terlebih dulu sebelum dia merasakan berat lain yang menimpanya.

Dibuka mata merahnya, melihat Kuroko yang sedang mengerang sakit karena kepalanya sedikit terbentur siku tangan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dengan lembut, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus ruas merah di dahi itu. Melihat mata biru yang sedang melihatnya sekarang.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya lembut sambil tetap membelai dahi itu.

Kuroko tersenyum sambil menggeleng lemah. Memeluk Akashi, sengaja membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabnya.

Akashi tersenyum, membalas mendekap Kuroko dengan erat.

"Akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kita."

Kuroko langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar gumaman dari Akashi. Melihat bibir itu melengkung, membuat seringaian indah terpantri di wajah tampan itu.

Oh, dia lupa. Mereka belum menyelesaikan sesuatu.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

Hanamiya yang masih kesal dengan Kiyoshi hanya terbang dengan lurus meninggalkan pemuda coklat di belakangnya. Sepeninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi, Hanamiya langsung menepis tangan Kiyoshi. Melesat dengan cepat menuju istana mereka. Dia tau, akhirnya mereka tetap akan menjadi raja dan ratu. Walau dengan pemikirannya, dia beranggapan setidaknya dia bisa mengubah sistem monarki kerajaan itu dengan bantuan Kiyoshi dan buku yang diberikan Akashi. Jadi, dia tidak akan terlalu terkekang—mungkin.

Bruk

Tubuhnya didekap dengan erat dari belakang oleh Kiyoshi.

"Hei, apa yan—mmph!"

Baru saja dia akan meluncurkan caci-makinya, ternyata Kiyoshi lebih dulu mengambil start. Membuatnya kalah telak, karena suaranya langsung teredam oleh bibir di belakangnya. Hanya membuatnya melenguh.

Kiyoshi melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya saat dipikirnya, Hanamiya mulai membaik.

Ternyata benar, Hanamiya kembali normal—normal dalam artian lain. "Heh, kau begitu bernafsu padaku rupanya," ucap Hanamiya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher tegas itu. satu persatu kakinya diangkat—ingin di gendong Kiyoshi. "—kalau begitu, cepat antar aku ke peraduan kita."

Dikecupnya bibir tebal kiyoshi dengan perlahan. Tidak peduli jika mereka masih melayang di atas laut.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

_**-10 tahun di dunia Hanamiya dan Kyoshi-**_

"Hei, bodoh! Keluarkan dulu! Akh.. sa-sakit!"

Suara yang benar-benar berisik keluar dari mulut Hanamiya yang sedang terbaring dengan tanpa satupun helai benang yang berada di tubuhnya. Keringat sedikit mengucur mulus di kulitnya yang begitu halus itu. Hanamiya memang diam-diam selalu merawat fisiknya dengan baik tanpa sepengetahuan Kiyoshi. Malu mungkin yang dirasakannya jika Kiyoshi yang tau kalau Hanamiya orang yang selalu tidak peduli itu mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Kiyoshi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kiyoshi—membuat pemuda itu sedikit mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya, perih. Lubang di bawahnya semakin terkoyak dengan pendekatan tubuhnya dan Kiyoshi, membuat milik pemuda berbadan tegap di atasnya semakin tertanam dalam dan dalam pada tubuhnya.

Bisikan lembut terasa di cuping telinga Hanamiya, mendesah dengan keras saat Kiyoshi dengan sengaja menggigit daerah itu.

"Brengsek!" maki Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum dengan rona dan mata yang sayu. "Mulutmu sampai sekarang masih belum berubah," ejeknya. Mengecup bibir bengkak itu dengan pelan, hingga kelamaan menjadi lumayan panas. Bukan hanya dia yang melumat, tapi Hanamiya pun ikut melumat berlawanan dengannya.

Hanamiya memang tipe orang yang aneh. Terkadang dia yang selalu membuat tubuh Kiyoshi bereaksi bahkan terus menginginkan dirinya, tapi terkadang Hanamiya berlaku seperti sekarang ini—berpura-pura tidak menyukai hal ini. Menolak ajakannya, hingga akhirnya Kiyoshi harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Hanamiya tunduk dan diam untuk tidak memberontak.

Tapi, itulah sisi yang membuat Kiyoshi menyukai pemuda di bawahnya. Begitu unik.

"Akh!" Hanamiya memekik dengan kencang, saat Kiyoshi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Merasakan bagaimana dirinya semakin terkoyak dari dalam. Begitu menimbulkan friksi yang tidak terkira. Campuran antara rasa sakit dan nikmat—saat suatu titik di dalam dirimu ditubruk dengan begitu brutal.

"Hh.. Hanamiya," panggil Kiyoshi mengambil nafas. Gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat dan cepat. Merasakan betapa ketat dan panasnya 'sesuatu' yang melingkupi dirinya. begitu menggairahkan dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Hanamiya tidak bisa berkata lagi. mulutnya sekarang hanya untuk mendesah, memekik atau hanya untuk sekedar membuka tutup mencari pasokan udara yang serasa tidak bisa diambilnya dari hidung.

Sepuluh tahun sudah Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya kembali pada kerajaan mereka. dengan semua yang dipelajari dengan baik dari buku Akashi, mereka akhirnya bisa sedikit merubah aturan-aturan ketat yang berada di kerajaan. Membuat Hanamiya akhirnya menjadi mate milik Kiyoshi seutuhnya.

Para tetua yang mengetahui perubahan dari peraturan adat maupun lainnya itu memberontak, peperangan dalam istana terjadi. Tapi dengan mudahnya, Hanamiya membuat semua itu kandas. Otaknya memang sangat licin, dengan mudahnya dia memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu licik untuk menjatuhkan para tetua pembangkak itu. Kiyoshi memang tidak setuju dengan cara yang diambil Hanamiya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. dalam perang, licik ataupun tidak sama saja—yang berarti menang atau kalah, hidup atau mati.

Kiyoshi tersenyum dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut helai hitam di bawahnya sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Hh... kita akan grr.. membuat keturunan yang baru untuk penerus kita.. hnn..!"

Hanamiya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kasar saat dirasanya akan ada yang keluar. Cairan hangat membasahi perutnya dan Kiyoshi.

Tanpa sadar Kiyoshi mendesah dengan sangat kencang, saat lubang ketat Hanamiya mencengkramnya dengan begitu erat. Cairan yang ditahannya pun menyembur dengan sangat deras untuk beberapa kali tembakan. Mengisi semua rongga perut Hanamiya.

Menggulingkan tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, Kiyoshi mendekap lembut Hanamiya. "Terima kasih, ini begitu menakjubkan." Bisiknya.

"Ya, sangat!"

Kiyoshi merasakan miliknya yang mendingin dan kembali hangat. Tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya pun menghilang dalam sekejap. Membelalakan matanya, Kiyoshi melihat Hanamiya yang sedang mengulum miliknya—membersihkan sisa sperma yang keluar dari sana.

Menyeringai, "Ini belum selesai, Kiyoshi-kun~"

Kerajaan akhirnya dipimpin oleh Kiyoshi dengan hukum yang tidak terlalu mengekang seperti dulu. Sekarang rakyat maupun pejabat tidak ada bedanya di mata hukum. Hanamiya yang dituntut dalam menjalani pelajaran tata krama pun tidak terlalu dipedulikan lagi, asalkan dalam sebuah acara resmi Hanamiya bisa menjaga image kerajaan.

Kiyoshi tidak mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang terus memanggilnya. "Yang Mulia, anda harus menghadiri rapat Tetua!"

Disana, Hyuuga junpei memanggil rajanya yang sedang dalam masa pemuasan dari Hanamiya.

.

.

_**-1 jam di dunia Kuroko dan Akashi-**_

Kuroko merasakan sakit sekali bekas guratan memanjang di leher sampai dadanya. Darah segar sedikit mengalir dari sana, tapi segera dihapuskan dengan lidah lincah yang menari dengan indah. Senyum polos terukir di wajah Kuroko melihat pandangan Akashi padanya.

"Kau begitu indah, Tetsuya." Ucapnya menggigit bekas goresan guntingnya menimbulkan ruas kemerahan yang semakin membekas.

Sakit? perih, panas dan menyengat membuat Kuroko hanya mampu mendesah tertahan. Akashi memang selalu bersikap lembut padanya, tapi ada kalanya saat nafsunya tidak lagi dapat terbendung, Akashi akan membuat sesuatu pada dirinya hingga akhirnya dia tidak dapat sadarkan diri. Seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, Akashi terus bermain-main dengan tubuhnya selama satu jam penuh tanpa meningkatkan permainannya pada tingkat yang lebih panas. Hanya melakukan terus-menerut pemanasan—termasuk pada lubang belakangnya.

Kuroko kelelahan, dan Akashi tau akan hal itu—tapi tidak sedikitpun dari diri Akash ingin menghentikan semua permainan ini. Ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk dihentikan.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau lelah?" tanya Akashi mendekatkan mulutnya pada sesuatu yang berdiri tegak di selangkangan Kuroko. Mengendus bau khas benda itu, lalu perlahan dijauhkannya dirinya. mengedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan yang menurutnya menarik.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Terlalu lelah untuknya menjawab.

Melihat Akashi yang kembali menghampirinya, Kuroko membuka matanya. Melihat benda apa yang sedang dipegang Akashi itu dengan heran. "Sedotan? Untuk apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya.

Akashi terkekeh, mendekatkan ujung sedotan itu pada lubang kejantanan kuroko. Dalam sekali tusukan Kuroko menjerit sakit. Lubang kejantananya ditusuk dengan sedotan yang rasanya seperti kejantananya di kuliti.

Kuroko menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dengan sekali tarikan, Akashi mengambil vibrator dari lubangnya. "Akh!" pekiknya saat sekarang kejantanan Akashi mengoyaknya dengan beringas. Sakit sekali rasanya, mau lubang belakang ataupun kejantanannya.

"Hiks... Akh! Sa-sakit, A-kashi-kun!" Kuroko memekik girang saat Akashi berhasil menubruk titik terdalamnya.

Akashi tidak menjawab ocehan kuroko, hanya terus menggerakan dirinya. semakin cepat dan cepat lagi, semakin keras dan keras lagi.

"Grr... sempith.." Akashi sedikit bergumam.

Sekitar lima menit mereka melakukan gerakan maju-mundur, dan Akashi melakukan semua gerakan, maju mundur ataupun memutar di lubang hangat Kuroko. Akashi merasakan denyutan yang semakin lama semakin mengencang, dan meremas miliknya. Kuroko akan sampai, dan dia akan dengan nikmatnya merasakan gesekan yang makin panas di lubang itu. Akashi menggeram saat Kuroko akhirnya sampai, memuncratkan spermanya pada tubuh mereka berdua melalui sedotan yang segera di ambil dan dilempar Akashi.

Melakukan tiga kali dorongan lagi dan Akashi pun datang di dalam Kuroko.

Tubuh itu saling menempel, tidak peduli jika hanya cairan yang bertebaran di tubuh telanjang mereka. hal itu adalah sebuah hadiah lainnya pada permainan ini.

Akashi mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan, memeluk Kuroko yang pingsan, mengecup kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, ini menakjubkan, Tetsuya."

Akashi tau, ini memang bukan akhirnya. Setidaknya akhirnya dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kuroko tanpa tiba-tiba diganggu orang lain lagi.

.

.

.

**End~**

Ending yang sangat tidak banget -_- ceritanya banyak melenceng dari ide T^T... ne, gomen minna kalau gak puas T^T

Happy AkaKuro day~... 4 november yeeee #tebar_bunga ^^

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, apabila ada kritik dan saran, Loshi tunggu^^

Review?


End file.
